


Day 10 - With Animals

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [10]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Animals, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake worries that Charlie doesn't like him, Adam thinks he's being ridiculous. Both hope the dog warms up to Blake sooner rather than later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - With Animals

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

“I don’t think she likes me.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous,” Adam replies, rolling his eyes at Blake. They’re at Adam’s, spending one of their nights off curled up together on the couch with drinks and a little mindless tv, with some occasional making out thrown in for good measure. They also seem to have attracted company.

            Charlie, Adam’s beautiful golden retriever is staring up and them quizzically. Adam calls her over, raising his head off of Blake’s shoulder to lean down and pet her enthusiastically.

            “Go kiss Blake, Charlie, go on girl!” But Charlie just stares at Blake for a few seconds, then back at Adam.

            “See?” Blake says, disappointed. “Your dog hates me.”

            “She doesn’t hate you!” Adam rebuffs. “She just isn’t used to seeing you here all the time like you are now. You’ve had dogs before right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well you know they don’t always like change,” Adam says, patting Charlie again. “Give it time, she’ll love you! And if not, I’ll get you a dog myself.”

            “I’m not lonely Adam, I don’t _need_ a dog.” Blake laughs. “I just want yours to like me.”

            “Do not deny me the fun of buying you a Chihuahua, come on, give me that!”

            They laugh, and Blake pulls him in for a kiss, whilst saying, “You’re stupid and I don’t know why I love you but I do.

            A few weeks later, Adam can’t believe his eyes when he gets home after a late rehearsal and spies Blake asleep on the couch. It’s not Blake sleeping that’s the surprise – it’s the fact that Charlie is sleeping on top of him, totally content. It’s instinct when Adam pulls out his phone and starts snapping pictures from practically every angle he can without waking either of them up, giddy with the turn of events. He is a little concerned for Blake, though – Charlie is almost a fully-grown golden retriever after all and isn’t that light. He leans down and says “Blake? Blake wake up.”

            It takes a minute for Blake to respond. “Are you on top of me again? Not that I’m complaining but-“

            “Shut up and open your eyes.”

            When he finally does, Blake looks down, sees Charlie, it stunned for a second, and then grins. “Well hey there, girl!” He says, rubbing Charlie behind her ears as she blinks awake.

            “And here I was getting excited about buying you a Chihuahua.”


End file.
